


Chrysalism

by Fox_Pause



Series: Weird words [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Couch Cuddles, Cuddle, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles-centric, Thunderstorms, Weird words, reflective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek and Stiles enjoy a hot cocoa while watching a thunderstorm pass by.</p><p>OR </p><p>chrysalism<br/>n. the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves of rain pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalism

“Babe, did you want two marshmallows, or just the one?”  

  
Stiles rolls his head back towards the silky-sweet sound of Derek’s voice with a sleepy moan. 

  
Derek’s standing above him, staring down Stiles with mischievous eyes, tilted glasses slowly falling from the bridge of his nose. Stiles turns slightly from where he’s perced on the couch, staring at him with large, whiskey eyes, cocking one eyebrow in a way he must have gotten from Derek, daring him to put just one in. 

  
Derek purses his lips, cocking his head to the side, popping the fairy-floss pink marshmallow into the already full cup of hot cocoa with a satisfying ‘plop’, and pads his way over to Stiles, who’s nestled amongst the blankets on their hastily repositioned couch. 

  
It took them a while, a lot of grunting and pulling furniture around the loft, but eventually they worked out the perfect position to watch the rain pass by. The ivory couch crowds the windowsill as pink, purple and yellow blankets drape across it. Light floods in through the industrial window– the kind that holds a hidden brightness about it– illuminating the hues of their old, haggard furniture.     
Stiles thinks it’s perfect for watching the rain as it whips round their town, and although Derek can think of at least then thousand other things he’s rather be doing with this boyfriend right this second, he can’t possibly say no to Stiles.  

  
Stiles knows this. Uses it to his advantage every. Single. Time. 

  
Whiskey eyes cloud over as they watch the wolf stride up to the couch. His eyes watch as the wolf’s hips tease the low-hanging boxers he barely fits into with every stride. 

  
When he’s finally close enough, Stiles untangles himself from his blanket burrito with minimal flailing, wrapping gangly limbs around Derek’s stomach, nuzzling into his t-shirt.  

  
Derek huffs, setting the two steaming cups of cocoa safely on the armrest. Leaning down, he half-hugs Stiles back, rumbling happily as his mate scent-marks him.  

  
Stiles pulls back, a happy glow twinkling in his eyes as he gazes up at his boyfriend. 

  
“wanna watch the rain with me?" 

  
Derek nods and smiles softly, lifting Stiles’ weight easily, plonking him into his lap. Stiles squirms, as he always does when trying to find the 'prime cuddling position’, only pulling the blankets over the both of them once he’s sure they’re comfortable.  

  
Derek wraps a burly arm around Stiles, securing him to Derek’s lap, before handing Stiles his hot Cocoa. Stiles accepts it readily, gingerly holding the 'sass master’ cup between bony digits so he doesn’t burn himself. He swirls the marshmallows with a light puff of air, watching, mesmerized as they dance around each other in the hot, chocolatey goodness.  

  
Stiles slurps his cocoa greedily, eagerly waiting for the storm outside to begin pouring down, while Derek takes measured sips, choosing to watch the childlike glee in his boyfriends eyes instead of the storm brewing outside.    
A crack of lightning strikes at the edge of town, shaking both boys from their thoughts.  

  
Stiles bumps the back of his head against Derek’s chest. "I thought it was only supposed to rain today?” Derek grunts, moving his arm from round Stiles’ waist to rub at the nape of the humans neck.    
“Apparently" 

  
Stiles shifts slightly, but doesn’t say anything further.   

  
Both boys settle back into their previous positions, slightly wary of the thunderstorm raging outside.  

  
Neither of them choose to speak. Instead, they watch as the rain plummets down from the heavens onto Beacon Hills, coloring their town a stingy grey. Over time, both get lost in their thoughts. 

  
Derek thinks about what they need to buy when they go into town, while Stiles’ anxieties grip hold of him, making it harder to concentrate on both the wolf behind him and the storm waiting outside.  

  
He tries to distract himself, watching the droplets fall and splat against the window. He sees them collide with each other. He watches as one droplet –whom he has named Alf- mesh into another, consuming it, doubling its size before continuing along it’s path, devouring one droplet after the other, absolutely ruthlessly. This is nature, Stiles thinks to himself: angry and rampant and beautiful.     

  
Its kinda scary, actually.  

  
The distant roll of thunder reminds him of overhearing an argument rooms away. One he wasn’t supposed to hear.  

  
Now he remembers why he doesn’t like the storms. Why he doesn’t like the sudden outbursts of bright lightning that lash across the sky like a whip. It reminds him of when he was young, when his mother and father used to argue about him. About how he was trying to kill his mother when he wasn’t, he was sure he wasn’t, but she would scream and cry and shout and hit and he - 

  
"Stiles." 

  
It’s like a glass being shattered. Everything just stops.  

  
His mind returns to the present, to his loving boyfriend cradling him to his chest like he might break, to the storm waiting outside, meer inches away.  

  
Stiles shakes his head softly, wrenching his gaze from the storm outside to Derek’s concerned frown.  

  
"Sorry" 

  
Derek adjusts his hold, and for the first time, Stiles understands why he needs this. Why he needs to witness the destruction, the tension the storm brings with it.  

  
He needs to see the rebirth the wrath of the storm brings in its wake. He needs to see the way the land springs back better, fresh and new once the storm has taken all it can. He needs to understand that although the nogitsune destroyed their little band of friends, they sprung back better.  

  
They sprang back heroes.  

* * *

 

**NOTES**

 

**Did you guys enjoy that 'weird word' as much as I did? Let me know what you thought in the comments below!**

**I spend roughly 95-100% of my time on Tumblr, so make sure to talk to me[here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/). You could even suggest some weird words for me to add to the series! **

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it.**

**(づ￣ ³￣)づ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(love you all)**


End file.
